Love Lives
by babington
Summary: Shorts about our favorite third generation pair Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the third generation, however the writing and oc's are mine!**

**

* * *

**

A prick. A first class prick. The biggest prick if I've ever seen one.

"I mean who in the world does he think he is?"

"Margo you have to agree with me" I whimpered shaking my head frustrated.

"Rose relax, he didn't do anything terrible-" my best friend began.

"Fargs! How can you say such a thing, look what he did to me!" I nearly exploded at her.

My straight raven haired friend turned to look at me for the first time since my potions class.

I watched in triumph as her bright green eyes widened.

"He did that to you?"

"Yeah, he did" I confirmed.

"Well what did you do to him?" She asked sitting down upon my bed.

"WHAT DID I DO TO HIM? EXCUSE ME?"

"Rose, shhh, calm down"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I mean really Margo, Scorpius is a bullying, toerag prick!"

Margo looked at me for about a second. "You love him"

Now being a Weasley I inherited a temper. My grandmum tells me it's just like my aunt Ginny's', but that's besides the point.

"No" I whispered coldly.

"MALFOY IS A IDIOT WHO THINKS HE'S TOO GOOD FOR ANYONE AND THINKS IT'S FINE TO BLOW UP A POTION THAT IS GOOEY LIKE SYRUP AND TURNS MY HAIR GREEN, MY EARS PURPLE, MY FACE BLUE AND NOT TO MENTION!" I yelled.

"Rose, its okay to love him, and come on, let's go get Madame Pomfrey to change you back"

Begrudgingly, I followed as she covered me with a towel and took me to the hospital wing, though I really didn't mind.


	2. Beast To Burden

**Disclaimer: All J.K Rowling except for an OC here and there.**

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

I watch as the rain begins to fall harder outside. I wish I was out there forgetting my troubles. Last week had been hard. Especially since I had to deal with Malfoy. And yet he seemed put out. Not like I cared or anything.

"Rosie! You comin?" Margo asked me turning around to the spot where I was planted.

"I'll be up in a few minutes" I promised her as she sent a skeptical glance my way.

She eyes me for what seemed like forever but then shrugged and left.

I could finally breathe once she was gone. I sat my books on the ground near the entrance door and took off into the pouring rain. The rain began coming down harder and soon felt like hail. For once in my life, it didn't feel as if it was anything. It wasn't my beast to burden.

"Oi!" What where your going!"

I looked up out of my thoughts and realized I had almost run right into Malfoy himself. I swore as I looked up at him.

"Language Weasley" He smirked staring down at me.

For once I couldn't think of a witty come back to shout back. Instead I shrugged. So what?! It wasn't like he could do any better. So I shrugged it off and went back to my dancing in the rain

He seemed shocked as he stared down at me for a few seconds. Another smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. And it wasn't his usual smirk it was almost like a real sweet, caring smile.

Nah, who was I kidding?

"You like the rain."

I stopped and looked at him. It wasn't a question.

"Maybe we're more alike than I thought" he murmured and turned for the tall double doors leading into school.

I was confused to say the least. I didn't think he meant for me to hear him but I had. What did he mean "Maybe we're more alike than I thought?"

I pondered his words as they soared through my head.

"Weasley don't let your books get wet!" I heard a shout.

I spun around too quickly and slid on my butt. Malfoy was standing there dropping all my books in the mud.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" I cursed loudly.

"Weasley, again Language" he shouted back his face full of mocking and ran back inside of Hogwarts.

Maybe the hail isn't a beast to burden, but Malfoy sure is.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the Review annie4eva, I had almost forgotten about this short story, ehehehe. If anyone has anything they are wanting to see just post a review. Wink wink hint hint, anyway you can also check out the other stories I'm writing. Thanks for the support.  
**


	3. Opened Mouth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, well only the plot maybe. But the characters are JK Rowling's. **

* * *

I should have never opened my mouth. If I hadn't I would have never ended up in this situation. I may not even be in the room at the moment. Looking around my eyes passed from a seething Professor McGonagall to a smirking Malfoy and then finally on the little boy who was covered in boils. It wasn't my fault Malfoy had ducked from my spell. It had been his entire fault in the first place.

It was always Malfoy's fault, who was I trying to kid?

I let my head fall in dismay. My mum was going to be pissed. My dad would be furious and tell me ot hex the pants off of the Malfoy brat. And I of course would gladly go do what he had said. However my mum never lets my dad here about anything until it's all done and over with.

Yeah, I still go to hex the pants off of Malfoy, that's my dad and I's little secret.

And then there's Albus, the prick's best friend. He had been my best friend too, but he had been sorted into Slytherin unlike any of the other Potter/ Weasley's I know and I of course had to follow the Weasley tradition and be sorted into Gryffindor. Though I have always wondered what Ravenclaw would have been like. Then again would I have ever met Margo?

Anyway, the whole situation was Malfoy's fault. He had been saying something about my mum and I was there, he knew I was listening. And this bugged me; he tried to say the worst when I was around so I could hear it. Like he wanted me to be pissed off and overreact. These were the times I wanted to strangle him.

I wanted to get my hands wrapped around his neck and strangle him. I wanted him begging for my mercy. I wanted him to understand I wasn't joking around. That he could not strip my pride away from me. He couldn't just insult my family and get away with it. I had flung my wand to his neck after telling him to shut his fucking mouth. He had cringed, his wand on the table. I wasn't about to let him get it. He didn't need his little wand. He could have nothing to protect him. I wanted him to feel my wrath. By this time the whole class was watching. They always heard our bickering but it wasn't until one of us actually made a move did they finally do something about the situation.

It wasn't until the entire room was staring at us, did I notice Malfoy was smirking. I was at a loss of words. I could say any fucking curse I wanted to, and he was sitting there smirking like there was anything that was going to come his way. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to curse at him, but more than anything I wanted to hit him. I wanted to fling my wand and hit him until he was bloody unconscious.

And I still do, even as I am sitting in McGonagall's office. His words hardened me when they came out like bile from his mouth.

"You can't hurt me Weasley. You don't have it in you. You are worthless; you have a mudblood mother and a blood traitor as a father. You are nothing. You are weak and stupid."

His words hit me like tornado. I pulled my wand back and his smirk grew wider. It was then that I tried to hex him but that little boy just had to pass the class room at that exact moment and Malfoy had to duck in cover and the hex had to slide over him and get that little boy who was just randomly passing.

At that, McGonagall herded us into her office the little boy in tow. She was furious, and I can see her now looking at us. Angry and insulted that she had to be embarrassed by us. Good thing there weren't too many people around. No that was a lie. She wasn't embarrassed she had to know that by this time, we've had too many shouting matches and we've had too many duels that nothing she did to us was going to help us get along.

"Detention, together, all Saturday."

I looked up. I had missed the whole conversation due, to rethinking the whole fight. Detention? Together? Yeah, I should have never opened my mouth.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please R&R! I know I haven't updated in forever but I finally have so don't hate me **

**And check out my other stories :)**


	4. Deal

In all of my sixteen years of life I had never thought twice about love. Yes I had a big family. Yes my parents loved each other. But then why wizarding families all over the globe splitting up and why did my heart seem to skip a beat every time Malfoy comes into view.

"Rose, come on." Margo muttered to me pushing her along the corridor, "don't space on me yet. We have about a week of school left and four more exams to take." my best friend continued.

"Fargs, I don't really care, I'll pass them, I always do." I offered with a cocky smile.

"Gawd Rosie you sound just like Malfoy, I swear if I didn''t know any better I would have thought you two were related or well even in love. I mean his favorite color just happens to be the same color as your eyes and your favorite pastime is staring at him during class." Margo teased.

I looked at her in alarm. Had I really been staring? Were my feelings that obvious? Unanswered questions swirled in my head as her eyes widened in disbelief. "You do love him." She gasped.

"Shut up, I don't even know what love is." I murmured.

"What a pity Weasley, I would have thought that out of all people you would know you family is about half of Hogwarts now, but then again your mum could have just made your father drink a love potion. I mean no one not even a weasley could fall for a mudblood." Scorpius interjected into the conversation.

With a flash my hand disappeared into my robes and my wand was pointed out at Scorpius.

"Don't even start Malfoy, I doubt you even know what love is either in that pitiful head of yours." I spat as Margo rolled her eyes and continued on with out me.

"Don't be so sure Weasley" He answered huskily taking a step towards me. "For all you know I could know everything about love." He continued taking another step towards me. In progress I had stumbled back hitting my back with the wall. His hand was on the other side of my head before I knew it and I was positively pinned up against the wall.

"Rose."

My cerulean blue eyes looked at him full of question as he leaned towards me. His other hand now gently caressing my face. As I trembled involuntarily under his touch he began to smirk abruptly taking a step away.

Then to my absolute embarrassment he began laugh…at me.

"I can't believe" He began panting. "That you. Thought I was actually falling for you. Oh god, Weasley if I didn't know any better I'd say you've never been touched by a boy before."

My jaw tightened visibly as Malfoy began to laugh louder.

"You haven't have you?"

My face red in anger as he continued to laugh.

"Well of course you haven't, you look as manly as Professor Slughorn."

I turned in distaste. "Funny, Malfoy." The sarcasm in my voice visible.

"However as you can't have a girlfriend for more than one day, I have to say you're probably not worth to touch." I murmured not knowing what to say.

"Fine Weasley we'll make a bet, if you can turn yourself hot which is impossible and-"

"No. Malfoy, I won't do it. I won't do anything to do with you. I sick and tired of you and you know what maybe it would just be better if we got the heck out of each others lives." I shouted at him.

He merely smirked. "Alright we'll make another bet, I doubt you can go two week without shouting at me and if you win then you can have me at your service for a day and if I win you have to be at my service for a day."

"Deal."


	5. War

_**Day One**_

"Rose I don't think you can do this.." Margo told me slowly.

It was a Saturday which meant clearly that I didn't have to see Malfoy at all. I could stay locked up in the Gryffindor common room till Monday for all he knew. He wasn't going to win this deal.

"Roseeee." Margo continued.

I looked up at her from over my books. I must have been glaring at her because she seemed to cower slightly.

"Can we please go down to the kitchens?" Margo continued her stomach growling as she said this.

I looked at her incredulously. "Margo, we just ate breakfast."

She looked at me as if I had gone mental, which actually I don't blame her, my head and mind were so wrapped up in school work and how I was going to win this deal against Malfoy that I had no sense of anything really. Margo pointed her hand up at the clock in front of us. I gasped once reading the time. We had missed lunch.

So slowly but surely I packed up my books and laid them in a corner, with Margo's books. She was staring out the window wishfully. I saw some kids on brooms and felt a little bad. Just because I wanted to win this deal didn't mean I had to deprive Margo of the outdoors. My friend who had been on the quidditch team ever since her second year at Hogwarts. She was one of the better chasers. And I'm not just saying that..

Margo reached the picture of fruit first and tickled the pair before I had even gotten there. However she didn't go in until I was there. She wouldn't ever let me go in alone; scared I would pull out some S.P.E.W. badges and try to get the house elves to revolt. Margo had been mad one time because the house elves wouldn't let her back in after one of my escapades.

"Can we help you with anything Ms. Moskowitz?" A house elf piped before looking at me. "And you Ms. Weasley?"

"We'll both take a turkey sandwich and cream of mushroom soup." Margo piped up before I could say anything. Of course she would order us her favorite meal.

"I'd like some Pumpkin juice." I asked timidly, surprised as a goblet was presented to me pronto. I had never gotten use to the fast service.

I looked over to where Margo was already sipping her goblet. I smiled the elves always seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

I let out a small laugh at the whole situation and turned my head to hear two more voices enter the kitchens. I looked up only to see my two _favorite_ people. I hope you caught the sarcasm there.

Malfoy and Albus.

We all seemed to just look at each other. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Margo roll her eyes as Malfoy whispered something to Albus.

"I thought we were past diapers Malfoy." Margo said stifling a laugh.

I looked over at her, confused, but my eyes found their way down to his shoes, where a piece of toilet paper was stuck. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Malfoy was turning a pale pink and it only made me laugh a little harder. Albus narrowed his eyes at Margo as if she had turned into a banshee.

"You know Moskowitz" Albus drawled, and the room suddenly became quiet after the elves had put our food in front of us.

"The fact that you are a human is purely a coincidence, because I see no one wanting to go in a ten feet vicinity of you." Albus retorted.

Margo didn't seemed to think it was very good however because she just continued to eat her sandwich.

"It must have been the reason George Times broke up with you." Albus continued, and at that Margo had stopped eating. Her eyes were boring into Albus. If looks could kill he was dying in a very gruesome and painful way.

I looked at Albus affronted. "Al.." I began but Margo held up a hand to silence me as Albus continued.

"I mean let's be real here, he told us you were just so easy..you whore."

My mouth dropped open as Malfoy and Albus exploded into laughter.

I could feel heat radiating off of my ears as I opened my mouth to scream at broth of them. However I wasn't as fast as Margo who seemed to have made her way with our bowls of soup to both of the boys. Her glare was murderous, as she dumped the contents on the two.

"You know what this means, Potter." She growled.

I swear I had never seen her so angry.

"War." Margo spit at him and swept from the kitchen.

I picked up the rest of her sandwich and then mine and hurried on after her. I only looked back to send the jelly leg hex after them. I always had my best friends back.

* * *

**Okay! So chapter five. This is an add on from chapter four, the next couple are all going to be from the same. By the way don't hate Albus, he means well. However I think Margo's my favorite. If you have an ideas of crazy things the two groups of friends could do to each other just comment. I would love some help. **


	6. Planning

**It's been far too long, I know right? SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**, but OC's are mine!

* * *

"Fargs?" I asked.

The door didn't move an inch. She'd been shut in the bathroom all afternoon. Paige Sanders told me not to bother with her. Albus Potter, Paige says is my blood and therefore Margo possibly wanted nothing to do with me. But, my mind protested, Margo's my best friend. She has the blood I wished ran in my veins.

"Oh give it up Weasley, it's clear you aren't going to get her out." Paige yawned from her bed.

I had never minded Paige, until now.

"You've spoken you're piece a few times already, I'd be glad if you shut your trap." I told her sweetly (sarcastically).

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it. I was clearly just trying to give you some advice." She huffed.

"She's my best friend Paige." I tell her seriously.

There's silence for a moment and I'm surprised. Paige isn't normally the kind of girl that just shuts up. It's not until I realize the bathroom door is opened and Margo stands in front of me.

"Margo?" I ask.

I'm not sure if I need to be forgiven for anything.

"I'm fine." She finally says and smiles.

I'm not convinced.

"George Times sucks, you know that right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, whatever." Margo tells me.

She heads for her bed picking up her books. "Come join me in the library Rose we have some war planning to do." She says before taking her leave.

I stare after her. I'm worried for her, something isn't right.

"She's not fine."

I turn to look at her. "No shit Sherlock." I say and pick up my own books I've had enough of Paige today.

By the time I get there Margo has secured my favorite table in the back of the library. It's right next to the fiction books that I sometimes like to read when I get done with my homework.

"I'm trying to think of a plan, and yet they all seem bogus." Margo admits.

I look down surprised to see elaborate plans made out all ending with explosives. "Margo maybe we should go with something simpler?" I ask and I hope she'll agree. She seems to be more fragile at the moment and I don't want to upset her even more.

"You're right." She admits, defeated.

"Well how about giving love Potions to half of the boys at our school so they'll fall in love with Albus and Scorpius." I offer, and I'm surprised at the words slipping out of my mouth. I wouldn't think of that on my own, well ever.

"That's bloody brilliant Rose!" Margo says a little too loudly making ancient Ms. Pince make a loud shushing noise at us, but none of that matters because we're happy and planning and war is going to fun.


End file.
